


Flipside

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin is the one with a pixie... a pixie by the name of Will Scarlet.





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Happy Ending week, day 5: pre-curse OQ

Robin looked at the pixie-like man standing before him. Well, buzzing before him. He'd heard of fairies, but none ever came to visit, so he always shook them off as an urban legend.

This particular fairy had come to him when he was mourning his late wife, Marian. She'd died suddenly of a virulent plague that had been ravaging large parts of the Enchanted Forest. Before he could even consider finding a cure, she'd gone. He'd been on the verge of something stupid, but when he told himself no, the decision was out of his hands, as the railing he'd been shaking snapped and had him plunging to the depths of the river rapids below.

He felt weightless, knowing the final crash at the bottom would spare him from ever feeling this grief again, the water, occupied by sharp rocks sure to pierce getting closer and closer… until it wasn't anymore. No, he was still weightless, but he was floating up. He didn't understand - he didn't have wings, there was no sort of rope pulling him back up from the cliff. Yet here he was, safe and sound, on solid ground.

The fairy in question had introduced himself as Will Scarlet ( _that's an odd name for a fairy_ , he'd told him, to which Will responded that Robin was just as weird - _why would you be named after a bird? Touché._ ) and, from then on, the duo became firm friends. Robin didn't just see him as the fairy who saved his life, and Will didn't just see Robin as a guy with a broken heart. In fact, Robin and his gang, the Merry Men, welcomed Will into their fold.

That was all well and good, except Robin was still haunted by Marian's death. All the Merry Men had been there when she died and they knew it wasn't his fault, but nothing they could do or say would change his mind. Although the pain wasn't quite as fresh as it had been in the first few months after her death, Will could plainly see what Robin was lacking was a romantic companion.

And he knew exactly where she was.

He'd seen the dark-haired maiden around, with her pretty face, a penchant for whisky (the love potion, he'd heard her call it) and a famous feather tattoo. Knowing Robin's appreciation for ale and a woman in the same devious profession as he, he bet they would be quite the match. He had a sharp tongue, hers was even sharper. Will couldn't ignore that feeling - that woman was Robin of Locksley's soulmate, yet neither of them knew it. Robin probably wouldn't believe that, but he bet he would accompany him to the tavern.

\-----

Sure enough, Robin was more than happy to go. "If she talks to me and we like each other, I win. If she doesn't like me, there's still beer, so I still win."

Will grimaces, but tells him that's the spirit! as they round the passageway to the tavern. Will stands beside him as they both peer in through the door, Will immediately pointing out the woman sitting with his back to her, arm outstretched, the feather tattoo plain to see.

"That's her," he says. "The woman with the feather tattoo."

Robin nods. He hesitates a little, but opens the door, stepping in, before turning back to Will and asking him if he's coming or not.

"No, I'm not. This is your moment. Take it."

Will steps back and lets the door close in front of him. He gives it a few seconds before he's peeking through the door again, delighted to see Robin standing beside his soulmate, hand outstretched in greeting.


End file.
